Sors-moi du placard
by Vampirou
Summary: Pour la journée contre l'homophobie et la transphobie, réponse au défi "Coming Out" sur Défis Pairing Fanfiction. Pas de résumé, toutes les explications en début d'Os.


**Hello !**

 **En réponse au défi de la page Défis Pairing Fanfictions, pour la journée contre l'homophobie et la transphobie, sous le thème " Coming Out " où il fallait raconter le coming out d'un perso vu par un autre. Je suis un peu parti en chipolata, je ne le cache pas ^^. Du coup je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment dans le thème...**

 **Obligations :**

 **1700 mots max, je suis large XD**

 **Pas de pairing ou à la toute fin**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Je suis gay."

Ces mots résonnent encore dans ma tête. Son père l'avait pris dans ses bras après un simple "Je sais", ému et plein d'amour. Son meilleur ami l'avait félicité pour cette révélation, seul lui avait été au courant jusque-là. Sa meilleure amie avait lâché un "Enfin", comme pour signifier qu'elle savait, qu'elle attendait juste le moment où son ami serait près. Et puis il y avait eu les autres, certains disaient que "Ca change rien" d'autres préféraient jouer l'indifférence " Et alors ? C'est pour ça tout ce patacaisse ?" Ce n'était que tape dans le dos et embrassades.

Et puis il y avait moi.

Je crois que je l'ai haïe à la seconde où ses mots ont franchi la barrière de sa bouche. À l'instant où son père s'est levé pour l'enlacer. Ma non-réaction avait attiré les regards, elle avait attiré le sien aussi. J'avais serré les poings. " Pourquoi ? " Fut tout ce que j'avais réussi à dire, mes yeux, ses yeux s'étaient remplit de larmes. Ma mâchoire s'était contractée, j'avais eu envie de vomir, de le frapper peut être aussi, j'avais eut envie de tous les frapper. Comment pouvaient ils tous réagir de façon si normale, si tolérante ? Comment pouvaient ils être heureux pour lui ?

Mes griffes s'étaient enfoncées dans mes paumes, la colère était monté en flèche. La colère et le dégoût. Le dégoût de lui, le dégoût de moi. Comment pouvais-je réagir ainsi ? Il est mon ami. Il l'était. Il ne le sera sûrement plus. Au même titre que les autres présents. Je les ai vus s'éloigner de moi, choqué par ma réaction, déçu peut être, sûrement. Ils se sont rapprochés de lui. Comment le pouvaient ils ?

Et puis ces mots m'avait échappé ou m'avaient délivré "je te déteste, je déteste tout ce que tu es, tu es une abomination". Tous m'avaient regardé, lui aussi, sa main s'était logé prêt de son cœur comme si je venais de le briser, son souffle s'était fait court, ses jambes avaient cédé. J'ai vu plus que je n'ai senti le poing s'abattre sur mon visage. " Pour qui tu te prends ? Dégage ". Je suis parti, j'ai couru, pour m'éloigner, pour m'enfuir, pour pleurer.

Je revois encore cet amour démesuré, son père qui l'accepte sans réfléchir, ses amis qui l'encouragent et le soutiennent. Comment arrivent ils à faire cela ? Ça n'aurait pas dû être ainsi, ils auraient dû le rejeter, le traiter de "pédale " de monstre, peut être même le frapper, le rouer de coups, le laisser en sang sur le trottoir sans savoir qu'il serait capable de cicatriser. Peut-être même que son meilleur ami et co-capitaine de basket lui aurait pissé dessus " Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? Les dégénérés comme toi aiment toutes ses choses " Non. Non, c'est faux. NON ! Et puis quand il serait rentré chez lui, du sang partout, mais sans aucune égratignure, il aurait fait semblant que tout allait bien que tout ça, c'était juste lui qui était tombé. Et puis une fois sous la douche, il aurait pleuré et se serait juré d'être normal et de ne plus jamais dire à personne qu'il était gay. C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer ce soir.

Ces mots résonnent encore en moi "Tu n'es qu'un pervers " "Sale Pédé". Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas subi cela ? Pourquoi moi, l'ai je subit ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit gay ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il fasse son coming out ? Pourquoi m'oblige-t-il à me souvenir ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été lynché ? Pourquoi, l'humain qu'il est, a-t-il eu ce que je n'ai pas eu ? De l'amour, de la compassion, de la compréhension, des tapes dans le dos et des embrassades.

Je suis resté caché des jours chez moi, à l'époque, comme maintenant, je n'ai donné aucun signe de vie. Pour quoi faire après tout ? Ils avaient gagné. Et j'avais dû me reconstruire, et devenir normal. Devenir ce qu'il fallait que je sois à leurs yeux, un homme à femmes, un connard arrogant, pour combler ma dégénérescence. Je devrais peut-être lui apprendre à gérer la sienne, il serait plus normal.

Ces mots résonnent en moi. "J'ai compris, je suis désolé. "Et je suis sûr qu'il avait compris, il comprenait toujours tout. Ma main se posa sur mon cœur comme s'il venait de le réparer, mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids comme pour le prier de me pardonner. " Pourquoi ?" Fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire. Il me prit dans ses bras, "Tu dois être heureux, Peter." Je pleurais dans les bras de cet hyperactif avec lequel j'avais été aussi horrible que l'on peut l'être avec quelqu'un le jour de son coming out. Non, c'est faux, j'aurais pu l'être encore plus, j'aurais pu le frapper, le laisser pour mort, l'obliger à rentrer chez lui couvert de pisse.

"Je suis gay."

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il dit ces mots devant sa famille, devant ses amis qui sont devenus sa famille, devant moi. Seulement cette fois, sa main est prisonnière de la mienne pour ne pas que je tombe, pour ne pas être seul fasse aux autres "Personne ne dois jamais l'être, Peter", pour avoir le courage nécessaire pour être heureux, pour qu'il soit lui, pour que je sois moi.

Ces mots résonnent encore, parce que cette fois, il les a dits pour moi.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Bon.. J'espère que ça vous aura plus ^^ et que je ne suis pas totalement hors sujet..**

 **Une tite review ?**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
